septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Sami Randvei
Sami is extremely stubborn and feisty, Not afraid to tell it as it is with a sharp wit to her. She holds those who value her presence close to her heart and is searching for someone to break down her walls and open her eyes to the real world. Loyal to the heart with a sharp tongue this redhead is someone who is better by your side than pointing the barrel of a pistol to you, Though who ever said being trigger friendly was a bad thing.. Though she has a temper not to be messed with beneath it she has a heart of gold, Travelling alongside her old crewmate in hopes of closing off some ties. Talents and Skills *She is a talented cook, Due to her past position upon the ship with Jaques and Abel. She is pretty much able to make pretty much something out of nothing as far as cooking is concerned. *A jack of all trades she dabbles in most areas just incase she could need the skills making her versatile when needed. *Due to her half dragon abilities she is an excellent close range and long range fighter and is usually not afraid to go headfirst into battle. *Heightened senses, Her sense of hearing and smell are far advanced to that of a human. *She works well with a pistol, Her aim equal to that of Abels. * Again, thanks to her dragon abilities she is able to take flight and breathe fire however both have knockback effects on her body Weapons *Pistol given to her by Jaques, She keeps this close at all times should the need for combat ever arise. This being her primary weapon. *A small dagger she keeps hidden in her corset, Again something she carries as a safety measure at all times. * Her main weaponry she uses are her dragon claws which are a feature of her heritage rather than a man-made weapon. Combat Skills and Abilities *Dragon claws - She is able to form a glove-like claw over both hands that has burning hot sharp talons able to cut through the hardest of rock. *Fire breathing - She is able to breathe small amounts of fire should she need it, And also basic fire manipulation. *Dragon wings - Though more painful and a last resort she has a flight mechanism. The wings buried beneath her flesh they must form from her spine and break through the skin of her back. This being particularly painful and on all cases she has passed out immediately upon landing. *She is extremely flexible and quick on her feet however due to her small airways she quickly runs out of breath and her stamina takes a while to regenerate in an intense battle. *She's a strategical thinker, Always one step ahead similar to Abel however she need not plan ahead. *Quick reflexes making her good at dodging given she has a moment to process what is happening. Education and Intelligence Background Sami was raised as an average child would be, Having her basic knowledge of all the core subjects however she doesn't know anything to an expert level due to being kidnapped and held ransom to threaten her parents into coughing up an inheritance from distant relatives. From the age of 12 she was mistreated greatly by her hostages and was taught that girls should sit and listen and that she was only to be useful to anyone else by giving them herself completely. Any knowledge of the sea she has comes from her time with Jaques from the age of 19 and up. Goals Short Term To find her past crewmates and lay the past to rest. Long Term She wishes to find somewhere to belong and be accepted, She wants to find out that theres more to life than being used for all you are good for and wants someone to dig past the tough exterior she puts up. Personality Sami is extremely stubborn and feisty, Not afraid to tell it as it is with a sharp wit to her. Naturally she developed this post kidnapping in her life, Needing a tough exterior to deal with the abuse and torture she put up with. Though she has this rough exterior its to hide a much more vulnerable child hidden behind it all. A hedonist at heart but loyal, she would give up her comfort and simple pleasures to benefit her friends and crew members as she sees her friends like her extended family. Tough to love, Sami is actually surprisingly easy to win over with the right kind words and values sentimental value over all the gold in the world. She only appears hard headed through fear of someone betraying her like her parents did. Weaknesses Water, Due to her natural dragon inheritance. She cannot stand baths or showers and does not drink any form of water. She gets her hydration from the water in the air around her. Her neck, If grabbed or touch she goes into a panicked state and will cower away from who or what touches her. She has an abnormally small esophagus and therefore is easily out of breath and puts her body under extra strain. She has short stamina range, Often overdoing it too fast and running out of juice mid battle. Beliefs She believes in guardian dragons since her encounter with a dying one on her adventures with Jaques. Upon one of their many stops at desolated islands they came across a mountainous region and inside one of the caves was a wise old dragon, She made a deal with the dying creature in order for immortality and the strength to protect those close to her. The dragon switched hearts with the mortal to see the world as it was unable to in its dying hours. She holds the highest degree of respect for the creatures and loves them dearly. Other than this she is not a religious person and only really believes in under Morpheus lore is Draco (Fire magic) Appearance Sami is a tall and slender woman, Standing at 6ft tall and carrying an average weight. She has a slightly angular face with a defined jawline and defined features. She has ice blue eyes with a slit for a pupil much like a dragon would. She has long cherry red hair with a full fringe that she often has up in buns or ponytails however she does occasionally restyle if needs be. She has a slightly tan complexion from travelling (in her younger years the girl was very pale). She always wears more conservative but practical pirate wear. Full sleeves are also important as she likes to cover her wrists. She also wears a choker Jaques bought upon rescuing her to cover the marks on her neck from the torture device. She also has many dark bruises upon her neck which she keeps hidden. If she isn't covering her wrists then she will have her Draconic arms on, which acts like a thick almost scaly second layer of skin which she most often uses in combat. In her hair she has curled ram-like horns of dark red and black similar to the dragon she promised to. Often following close behind is her long tail, featheres out red fur on the tip, again this is due to the fact the dragon she had a bond with was of Asha decent and appeared typically more oriental. Though Sami herself is from Regalis she appears more of Ashaen decent. She does have thick scaly red draconic wings however these are buried under the flesh of her back and she rarely if ever uses them due to the extreme pain she experiences.More recently Sami has a pure white small dargon upon her shoulder, A Luna dragon from the trip to the Regazya Mausoleum. Her name for this dragon is Aussir. Relationships 'Parents' Due to being separated at a young age, Sami remembers very little of her parents other than they didn't come to her rescue when she most needed them and ever since has only ever spoke bitter words about her parents. Partner None as of yet. 'Friendships' '''Abel - '''Sami sees Abel as a younger brother figure and wants to protect and challenge him, Taking him into the crew alongside Jaques opened her eyes to the precious value of friendships. She has always seen him as her equal and dearest friend alongside her captain. '''Jaques - '''Sami looked to Jaques as an authoritative figure and goofball of a captain, She adored his taste for adventure as was always truly envious of his carefree attitude and hoped to only learn from him to let go a little. At times she thinks he goofs off a little too much but regardless she loves the man to pieces in the same way a sister loves a sibling. '''Jacob - '''Sami and Jacob have a somewhat unconventional relationship, She does care for the male and would fight to protect him however at times the two will often clash due to their brash personalities. More often than she would like to admit the two come together as a quick fuck but regardless she likes his company from time to time. '''Ethan - '''With the two being close due to their positions on ship, Sami looks to Ethan as a good friend of hers and someone she would go to for some good advice, Though she dare not admit it to anyone she does have something of a highschool girl crush on him. Background Sami was born into a middle class family in Regalis, Being an only child she had a good relationship with both parents right up until she turned 15. Aged 15, Sami's great grandmother passed away and in doing so left her fortunes to her parents. Due to her great-grandmother being well known across her homeland as an animal expert, some of her work even published worldwide. After word passing around that such a fortune was waiting to be claimed, A group of bandits planned to kidnap the young girl and offer her in exchange for the riches promised. Sami was taken off the streets and hidden away in a bandits cave up in the mountains. Her parents were given 3 days to gather the money they had inherited and hand it over or Sami was to be killed. During her time in captivity she was beaten, raped and abused on multiple occasions. It was during this time she lost any respect she had not only for herself but for her parents. She became incredibly hard shelled and locked herself away to put up with it. On the dawn of the third day she was dragged out of the caves to the rendezvous point and strapped down into a Garrote, A spanish torture device. Her wrists and ankles were bound to a stiff chair and her neck strapped into a vice like device. Twisted slowly, the device would slowly suffocate her and if twisted far enough can snap someone's neck and kill them, The bruises she has today are from this ordeal and is the reason her neck is a trigger for her. Before she could be killed, A blonde male stepped forward and took on the bandits, Armed with but a pistol and the help of a few men he saved the girl. This man was Jaques. Upon rescuing her he took her onboard as a chef and she later became his strategist, The two travelled together across the ocean, they weren't looking for a fight or treasure. Just those looking for a crew or passage. Aged 20 the two came across Abel who was left stranded after docking. The two taking him on as a navigator and fuelling the young boys taste for travel. They continued to live on the ocean right up until Sami herself was 25, Coming across an uncharted island and were attacked by a sea serpent, The ship went down and Sami, Abel and Jaques were stranded. Helped back to land by mermaids, Jaques fell ill from exhaustion and dehydration causing them all to take refuge in a tavern. Both Sami and Abel stayed on land for three years and worked to afford medicine for Jacques. Unfortunately he never recovered and died. Abel then took for the next ship off the docks and Sami left for Asha. When in Asha, Sami came across an elder dragon named Saurivic. The dragon had been hunted and its wings torn off for trade and as a result was left to die inside a cave. Sami took pity on the dragon and listened to its tale, Promising to make a bond with the creature to travel the world and see with its own eyes in order for the two to once again see beauty in the world. In its dying breaths Saurivic placed its own heart within the girl. This caused Sami to have all the draconic qualities she has today. After making her promise, She stayed with an Ashean mountain tribe to the west of the country. It was there she learned all she knows about dragons and such before heading out aged 38 to find Abel and travel with his crew. She stepped onboard and is still there today at the ripe age of 41. Category:7th Lord's Nightmare Category:Septimo Category:NavigatorAbel Category:DemetriOutcast Category:AbelOutcast Category:RebellionAequitas Category:YamatoAequitas Category:Ex-Crew of Septimo Category:Guest